Legs
by heyimtephy
Summary: Raven adquiere un pequeño grupo de fans que la apoyan en hacer Yoga


"Viejo, empiezo a creer que Raven es mi tipo... Miren esas piernas"

Chico bestia, Wally y Jackson se encontraban sentados en la sala con unos bocadillos ignorados en la mesa gracias a que sus ojos se enfocaban ante el gran entretenimiento que ocurría a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

Hace una semana Raven había adquirido un gran interés por el yoga, cosa por la cual ellos estaban más que agradecidos. Desde entonces todas las tardes se la pasaba usando un espacio en la sala para realizar tal se colocaba dándoles la espalda y con su frente a las enormes ventanas que mostraban la bahía de San Francisco.

El día de hoy estaba fuera de su atuendo normal sin la capa, cambiándolo por unos shorts diminutos y una playera deportiva. Dejando que sus espectadores pudieran ver más piel cada vez que estiraba su cuerpo.

"Es raro verla sin su capa" comentaba Jackson sin parpadear.

"Es un pecado que esas piernas estén tanto tiempo ocultas" Wally la miraba soñadamente.

"Esos shorts son mis nuevos heroes" Garfield ya sentía un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca.

"¿Crees que pueda escucharnos?" Preguntó el nadador, por fin dándose cuenta con el descaro que hablaban sobre su compañera.

"¿A quien le importa?, Tu solo disfruta amigo"

—-

Para Damian no era extraño que al llegar de su ronda vespertina de patrullaje se encontrara con los miembros masculinos del grupo malgastando su tiempo en cualquier estupidez.

Pero hoy, algo era diferente.

Al entrar a la sala común para compartirles sus reportes los encontró con la mirada perdida, suspirando como estupidos enamorados.

Él como buen líder tenia que preguntar que pasaba con ellos.

"¿Que hacen?" se paro enfrente de ellos.

"Admirando la vista" dijo en un suspiro Wally con una mano sobre su barbilla tratando de ver por

detrás de su cuerpo.

"¡Ohh! se está agachando ¡Quítate!" no terminaba de comprender la situación cuando Logan en forma de gorila lo aparto de golpe "Viejo..."

"Mi corazón ahora se mueve mas rápido que mis pies..."

"Por Poseidon..."

Siguió las miradas de esos idiotas, no sabiendo que era lo causante de tales reacciones pero lo que sus ojos encontraron lo hicieron sonrojarse inmediatamente. El causante de todo era la vista de un cuerpo femenino que les daba la espalda, se encontraba doblada permitiendo que la puntas de sus dedos tocaran sus pies, con tal posición dejaba que tuvieran una vista perfecta de su anatomía, específicamente su trasero y piernas.

Él sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecían.

Ahora entendía la mirada estupefacta de sus tres compañeros, todo por que desvergonzadamente admiraban el cuerpo de Raven. Para la suerte de ellos ella estaba muy ocupada en su ejercicio que ni siquiera los notaba.

Trago saliva en nerviosismo. Él a comparación de sus compañeros admiraba mas que su anatomía. Ella se acomodaba en otra pose típica de yoga y no podía creer que alguien estado en tal posición incomoda lograra verse tan elegante y delicadamente como una bailarina de ballet.

 _'A quien engaño...esas piernas captan toda mi atención'_

"¿Como alguien tan pequeño es capar de tener ese par de piernas?," escucho decir por detrás de él, sacándolo de su ensueño. Lo que escucho no le gusto, ya no podía permitir por mas tiempo que esos pervertidos se deleitaran con tal vista, tenia que hacer algo.

Rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba la chica quien ya erguía nuevamente su cuerpo para estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

"¿Donde está tu capa?" le reclamo de golpe . Si iba hacer tales ejercicios por lo menos tenia que dignarse a tapar mas su cuerpo. Ese short no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación de sus compañeros pervertidos.

"Hola, ¿como estas?, ¿bien?, yo también, gracia por preguntar" le contesto con sarcasmo, no gustándole el tono con el que le había hablado."No puedes hacer yoga con capa Damian"

"¡No te agaches!" la detuvo antes de que pudiera volver a agacharse para tocar sus pies "Ponte esto. Rápido" Damian se quitó su capa para ofrecérsela, era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirla. Pero ella no la tomo.

"¿Por que estas actuando tan extraño?"

"Por que estoy a punto de decapitar a tres superhéroes Pervertidos. Póntela." se lo dijo mas como orden que sugerencia.

Ya no espero a que le contestara, se le acerco lo suficiente envolviendo su capa de Robin en sus pequeños hombros. Damian se sentía aliviado, por fin viendo como el cuerpo de la chica se escondía de esas miradas inapropiada.

 _"¡Aguafiestas!"_ gritaba alguien por detrás de ellos.

" _Shh...Gar_ "

Raven por fin se dio la vuelta para ver a su pequeño grupo de fans.

"Esos te han estado viendo inapropiadamente, babeando sobre tu cuerpo" acuso a los culpable de forma maliciosa, tenían que pagar por sus actos y una Raven molesta podía darles un buen castigo.

"¡¿Es eso verdad?!" ella no dudo en creerle, la cara de hipnotizados que tenían los chicos era suficiente prueba para avalar sus palabras.

"No, no, veíamos la playa" dijeron al mismo tiempo el velocista y el nadador tratando de excusarse.

"Si...quitate eso nena y déjanos seguir viendo" obviamente el verde no había coordinado con ellos cuando le respondió de forma soñadora haciendo que la chica se enojara todavía más.

"¡GAR!"

"Digo, ¡NO! no, no estaba viendo tus sensuales piernas solo estaba viendo... ¡LAS MONTAÑAS!" decía nervioso Logan.

"¡No hay montañas en el mar! Son unos pervertidos"

"Corran" dijo Wally desapareciendo en un microsegundo del lugar.

Damian solo podía ver como los hombres salían corriendo despavoridos con Raven siguiéndoles los pasos. Esperaba que con eso tuvieran su merecido y nunca se atrevieran a ver a la chica de tal forma.

Por otro lado se sentía satisfecho, después de todo esas piernas eran solo para que él las viera.


End file.
